Kirby: Scientific Swindle
Kirby: Scientific Swindle is a fangame that may or may not exist in the future don't @ me Story It's a peaceful day on Planet Popstar, let alone Dream Land, and Kirby is going by his day. When taking a stroll by the hills, he sees a Waddle Dee put up a poster for a battle tournament hosted by King Dedede. The prize is a giant cake! Kirby, completely enamored by the cake, decides to join the tournament and heads to Castle Dedede. When Kirby arrives at the castle, he is pitted against many opponents. He defeats them, and reaches the final match: A showdown with King Dedede himself! Kirby defeats the king and is congratulated by him. Dedede calls for the cake to be sent out into the hall. It has 18 layers of many different flavors, topped by a replica of the Star Rod. Kirby is excited to eat the cake! All of a sudden, a mysterious man in a lab coat runs out of the crowd and steals the replica! Unfortunately, while Dedede meant to get a replica of the Star Rod, he forgot to tell this to the servants, meaning that the man has the real Star Rod! He runs off after testing its power on Dedede, knocking him out. Kirby eats the cake in a flash and runs after this mysterious thief! Kirby travels across Popstar to stop the thief! On Magnum Island, he encounters the Star Rod thief. He reveals himself to be Physicio, a scientist who wants to use the Star Rod for evil beyond Kirby's imagination. He reached the Molten Mount to use its heat for energy for that evil project. Kirby defeats him and he retreats. Later, he encounters another scientist named Thera, who has visited many towns to find the right medicine for the aforementioned project. In the Icy Falls, Kirby discovers a wild beast, who appears to be scared. It attacks Kirby and the two fight. The monster almost defeats Kirby, but Meta Knight speeds in and stops the monster. Meta Knight explains what the monster was: Apparently, the evil scientists who were scattered around Popstar were of an organization called the Logicians, and they had run tests to create a Kirby-like being who would be used for evil. The monster that Kirby fought was one of the failed experiments, and it escaped containment. Physicio stole the Star Rod in order to wish the creature alive. Meta Knight found this out while ambushing their base, which is just past Stargaze Mountains. Kirby agrees to help Meta Knight stop the Logicians and possibly save the experiments. Kirby encounters two more Scientists: Thermus, who resides in the Chilled Catacombs, who will find the information on how a living being would survive in any temperature, and Biola in the Crack-lit Cavern, where she's finding cell samples in order to create a mass for a body. Finally, Kirby makes it to the Voltage Volcano in Stargaze Mountains, only to meet with Physicio again. Physicio viciously tells Kirby to run off, as his attempts to stop the plan Gameplay General Kirby: Scientific Swindle is a traditional 2D Kirby platformer. Kirby must complete stages by inhaling enemies and spitting them out, all while floating, sliding, and running. Levels Copy Abilities Kirby: Scientific Swindle has 25 Copy Abilities, with 22 of them returning from previous games and 3 new ones. Ability Scrolls return from Kirby: Squeak Squad, and enhance the abilities greatly, rather than adding a single new attack. Misc. Worlds World 1 - Dream Land Levels Magolor's Shoppe Copy Abilities Animal Bio_Animal_0.png Bio_Animal_1.png Bio_Animal_2.png Miner Bio Miner_0.png Bio_Miner_1.png Bio_Miner_2.png Enemies and Bosses Regular Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses World 1 - Dream Land World 2 - Magnum Island World 3 - Old Flats *'Spiky Serpent' '-' Pricklord *'No-good Bandits - '''Quick Draw Gang *'Dune-running Duo - 'Pon and Con *'Medicinal Scholar - 'Thera (Way West) World 4 - Icy Falls *'Scholar of Heat - 'Thermus (Chilled Catacombs) World 5 - Grotto of Doom *'Scholar of Nature - 'Biola (Crack-lit Cavern) World 6 - Stargaze Mountains *'Kings of Night and Day - 'Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright (Cycle Clouds) *'Electric Mastermind - 'Physicio (Voltage Volcano) World 7 - Logician Base * World 8 - Outer Atmosphere *'Shell of Darkness - 'Outer Reach (Battle for the Universe) *'Malleable Monstrosity - 'Miracle (Battle for the Universe) Other *'The Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy - 'Galacta Knight (Extra Mode lv.8) *'Hopeless Husk - '''Miracle Soul (True Arena: Final Battle) Gallery Kirby_SS.png|Kirby Kirby_Miner.png|Miner Kirby Midboss_Arbori.png|Arbori Boss_ Miracle.png|Miracle Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:2D Platforming Games